


An Unusual Request and One Hell of a Deal

by restlessandordinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Herbologist Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter - Freeform, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, More angst than i originally intended, Mutual Pining, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Professional Quidditch Player James S Potter, Rimming, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, a dash of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: Teddy and James have always been close, but more like best friends since James graduated from Hogwarts. In which James has an unusual request and Teddy thinks he's just being a great wing man. Until he has to face the feelings he's barely begun to understand himself.





	An Unusual Request and One Hell of a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a quick entry for GoldenTruth's first Jeddy Fest and quickly grew into so much more. This is my first fest submission, longest fic so far by a long shot, and my first time writing smut. Thank you to GoldenTruth for organizing this wonderful rare pair fest, and endless thanks to Lee and Gigi for all the advice, proofreading, and encouragement along the way. This fic literally wouldn't exist without you!

Teddy looked up from the eggs and bacon he was frying when he heard someone stagger through his floo, muttering a stream of impressive profanity. He knew who it was immediately as they tripped over the rug on the hearth just like they did every single time.

“Hey Jamie, alright?” Teddy asked as James turned the corner into the kitchen, a smile lighting up his face when he sees Teddy standing by the stove, a smile that made the dimples in his cheeks more prominent and the corners of his eyes crinkle. The type of innocent, winsome smile that would quite effectively convince anyone that James wasn’t capable of the curses spilling from his mouth only moments before. 

“I will be when you move that damn rug.” James flopped into a chair at the table, craning his neck to look expectantly at the pan on the stove, as if he hadn’t known that Teddy would be cooking at this time of morning. Teddy actually spent a lot of time in his kitchen, he had acquired a love of cooking from his godfather and the kitchen was his favorite place in his flat. It was painted a warm yellow, with potted plants hanging from the ceiling and sitting on most available surfaces and it never failed to make him smile and give him a sense of calm after a long work day. Teddy was an apprentice to a well-known herbologist just outside the city, and although he loved his job some of the plants could be difficult and downright dangerous at times. 

“But what would be the fun in that?” Teddy chuckled as he split his portion onto two plates and slid one in front of James. James was infamously bad at cooking and survived off takeaway, his grandmother’s leftovers, and a knack for showing up at Teddy’s place right at mealtime. Teddy and James had always been close, but since James had graduated they had been spending more time together as friends. Barely a day passed that James didn’t stop by for a cuppa and a quick chat or an impromptu movie night. Their relationship had been evolving in the past few months and Teddy wouldn’t exactly know how to explain it if asked, all he knew was that it made him happy. 

“Thought you had practice today”, said Teddy through a mouthful of eggs. 

“It got pushed to this afternoon”, James replied absentmindedly. He had a single-minded focus when it came to food. It was the world’s greatest mystery how he managed to stay so fit - like athletically fit, for professional quidditch of course. James had been signed by Puddlemere United at the start of the season, the youngest seeker in a decade. He had been offered a reserve spot with the Harpies, but wanted to separate himself from his mother’s legacy. Teddy understood more than most the feeling of living in the shadow of your parents’ accomplishments. James finished scraping his plate clean and pushed it away from himself with a satisfied sigh. “Fantastic as always, Ted, you’re the best.” Statements like these seemed to just trip off James’ tongue, completely natural, and Teddy loved them as much as he was always taken surprise by them. 

“I actually came by to ask for a favor.” James’ cool countenance suddenly had an undercurrent of nervousness, and someone who hadn’t known him since he was a child may not have noticed the difference but Teddy definitely could. Like the time James had to tell Teddy he broke his favorite broom when he wasn’t supposed to be using it, and tried to blame it on Albus but Teddy could see right through him. 

“Sure, what’s up, Jamie?” Teddy didn’t know what was making James nervous, so he kept his face blank as he stood up to refresh his tea. 

“So there is a fundraising dinner tomorrow with the team, and all team members have to attend.” James was leaning back casually, one ankle crossed over his other knee, but his fingers were tapping quickly on the table and Teddy knew that was one of James’ nervous habits. “We each have a plus one on the invite, and I wanted you to go with me.” Teddy raised an eyebrow, waiting quietly for James to get to the part he was so nervous about. “So here’s the thing.” James took a deep breath and rushed through the rest. “My teammates have been hounding me to date and trying to set me up with every single bloke they know, so I told them I had a boyfriend to get them off my back. So I need you to….pretend to be my date.” 

The statement echoed heavily in the air for a moment, strangely expectant. Teddy sat unresponsive for apparently a few moments too long, as James frantically continued. “I mean, you obviously don’t have to, but it could be fun and there’s free food and booze. It’s weird isn’t it? Albus said it would be weird. Shite I hate it when that smug git is right --”, James pushed his chair back as if to go, but Teddy’s brain started working again and had somehow convinced itself that this was a completely normal request. 

“No, it’s not that weird. I’m technically just being a really great wingman, right? Stopping you from going home with blokes you shouldn’t? Like last weekend at that club”. 

James groaned and hit his forehead down on the table, “You said you’d never mention that again!” 

“I said I’ve never tell anyone else about it, not that I wouldn’t take the piss out of you for it endlessly.” 

“You can be a right prick sometimes, you know that? But thanks for helping me out here. If I have to fend off one more blind date set up…”. James shuddered dramatically. “I owe you one. So we’ll meet at your place tomorrow and floo over together, that alright?” 

“Sure, good luck at practice.” James snagged a piece of toast on his way out, throwing Teddy a quick wink and that dazzling smile of his. Teddy sat at the table for a long time afterwards, his flat deafeningly quiet after James’ departure, his freshly brewed tea going cold.

* * *

Teddy arrived back home the next day after a quick shopping trip to find a suit laid out on his bed. The note beside it was from James. _Muggle fashion is all the rage with team right now, didn’t want you to feel out of place in robes. I tried to size this right, but I hope your tailoring charms are up to scratch._ He could practically see James’ smirk in his words. 

“Is he serious?” Teddy scowled. It was a dark blue three-piece suit, with a smart vest and a crisp, white button down shirt to pair it with. Like nothing Teddy currently owned, he tended more towards the casual t-shirts and jeans combo for day to day, and had worn the same pair of dress robes to every fancy occasion for the past three years.

James arrived with a few moments to spare, looking harried, his hair still slightly damp and curling around his forehead and the back of his neck. Teddy was struck for a moment; he’d never seen James dressed like this before. He cut a fine figure in wizards’ robes - hell, he looked great in most anything - but free flowing robes, and even jeans, did not accentuate his body the way this muggle suit did. It is a light gray that plays perfectly off his auburn hair, blazer unbuttoned, and he’s wearing a blue tie with small, white polka dots with a tie clip. _An actual tie clip_. Teddy generally still thought of James as that young, exuberant boy from his adolescence, the Jamie who was always following him around and whose face would light up whenever he managed to make Teddy laugh. But that boy was nowhere to be seen. He had undeniably grown up, grown into himself, the time flying by in the blink of an eye, so quickly that Teddy now felt like he was grasping desperately at each passing year. Teddy shook his head, interrupting his brooding train of thought and drawing his eyes up to James’ face. 

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Teddy asked. 

“Well, we’ll just talk a lot about us dating, I’ve been dropping hints about a boyfriend for the last month or so it won’t be much of a surprise to the team. And we’ll...I don’t know, hold hands a bit or something. Eat, drink, and be merry. Touch a bit more often, I guess?” James replied with a small shrug of his shoulder. Teddy ignored the strange tightening in his chest at those words, and fell into the familiar habit of ribbing each other mercilessly. 

“So normal you, then? Especially once you get a couple drinks in you.” James had always been very tactile, liberal with hugs and arms draped over shoulders, good-natured pats on the back. It wasn’t just with Teddy, either. James was passionate about everything and everyone he cared about, and set out to make sure they knew it. It was one of the things Teddy admired about him. 

“Oh, sod off! And no, I did not match this tie on purpose, before you take the piss about that too. The saleslady picked it out for me and said it really brought out my eyes”, James said, chin held high in defiance. 

* * *

They arrived at a rather nice banquet hall, the foyer all sparkling white tile, vaulted ceilings, and chandeliers. James turned to brush the soot off Teddy’s shoulders, taking a quick breath and releasing it as if he had just made an important decision. “Let’s go get smashed, shall we?” 

Teddy hadn’t been on a date in a while, and had certainly never been on a fake date with a close friend before, so to say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. James was talking a mile a minute, dragging Teddy along by his arm and introducing him to people whose names he immediately forgot. He smiled politely and nodded along with the conversations, laughing when James did. He felt quite like a mannequin in a shop, being posed and shown off in the front window. But any time he started to get tense, James would touch his arm and smile at him and Teddy could tell how grateful he was to have him there. The freely flowing champagne also helped him to relax, and by the time they sat at their table for dinner he was pleasantly tipsy, a goofy smile affixed to his face as he watched James gesticulate wildly to a story he was telling. Teddy felt a warmth spreading in his chest that he was sure was due solely to the alcohol, as James easily and naturally controlled the attention of the rest of the table. Sometimes he forgot James was like this, magnetic, thrilling, like free falling on a broom and pulling up at the last possible second. Teddy was around him so often he had grown accustomed to it; maybe this was why everything seemed so dull when James wasn’t around, colors not as bright and experiences not as memorable. 

James finished his story to a rousing round of laughter from those gathered around the table. He leaned over to Teddy and spoke in a low voice, his lips close enough to graze his ear. “Let’s make this a little more believable, you up for it?” His breath was warm and smelled smokey sweet, like the firewhiskey shots they had just done. “Laugh like I’ve said something hilariously funny.” And Teddy laughed, a true laugh at the absurdity of the situation. A laugh which tapered off quickly when he felt James’ hand curl around his side, arm flat against Teddy’s back, as he casually turned his attention to one of his teammates. As if Teddy’s heart wasn’t racing, pulsing rapidly in his throat which was suddenly dry as parchment. James had always been the clingy type, but _this_. This he had not been prepared for. He couldn’t tell if he was responding properly in kind, keeping up the illusion, because he just couldn’t think. 

Teddy couldn’t recall a single thing about their meal, all he could think of was James’ hand straying carelessly to rest just above his knee, where it must have burned right through the fabric of his trousers. And James just carried on talking animatedly like it was nothing, like this happened all the time and Teddy’s world wasn’t spinning drastically off its axis in a way that he was now sure had absolutely nothing to do with the alcohol. 

Before he knew it, he and James were staggering out of the floo back at Teddy’s flat, somehow managing to hold each other upright until they made it to the couch and collapsed onto it, elbowing each other and laughing for no particular reason. The laughing fit calmed, their breathing returned to normal, and James slouched down until his head was resting on Teddy’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut like it was the greatest feat in the world to keep them open a moment longer. 

“You were quiet tonight”, James murmured into Teddy’s shoulder. “Did you have a terrible time?” 

“No, ‘course not. I just had a lot to drink, ‘sall. It was fun, if a bit overwhelming. Do you think they believed the show?” Teddy attempted a chuckle, but admitting aloud that the night was all pretend was doing strange things to his lungs at the moment. He waited for a response, and when none was forthcoming he carefully looked down at James to see he was already passed out, short measured breaths escaping his lips in little huffs. And seeing him like that, so soft and trusting, his Jamie, made Teddy’s heart stutter in his chest. He realized all at once that he wanted this, every night, falling asleep in each other’s arms. Every day, James curled up with him on the couch, head resting on his chest as he read, running his hand through those soft, auburn curls. The realization hit him like a bludger to the chest, stealing his breath away. He had always loved James, of course, but being _in love_ with him? When had that happened? Not that it really mattered, a voice whispered from a deep, dark place in his mind, James couldn’t possibly feel the same way. Why would he choose Teddy when he could have any bloke he liked? Plain, regular Teddy. It was for the best that they stay friends, and that’s exactly what Teddy planned to do. There was no reason to acknowledge feelings he was sure would fade. Eventually. 

Teddy slowly extracted himself from his seat on the couch, careful not to wake James, who immediately stretched out and wrapped both arms around a throw pillow, burying half his face in the couch cushions. Teddy retrieved a blanket from the armchair and placed it over James, tucking it in around his shoulders. His feet and ankles peeped out at the bottom, but there was nothing to be done about it. Teddy looked down at James and allowed himself one fleeting moment of weakness as he leaned over and placed a kiss near the top of his forehead, his hand running briefly through James’ hair before he turned and walked to his room. He closed the door softly behind him, leaning against it and letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He slept fitfully through the night, tossing and turning, his dreams haunted by figures racing by on broomsticks and his hand reaching out for another in the darkness that he could never quite reach. 

Teddy woke up the next morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place, until the memories of last night started rushing back. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out both the morning sun and the memories, but only accomplished one of those things. He rolled out of bed, landing on both feet and shuffling to the bathroom, his head pounding considerably less than he was expecting it to. He walked out of his room to find the couch empty, the blanket haphazardly folded, and a note on the kitchen table hastily scratched on the corner of an old copy of the Prophet. _Had morning practice, feel free to stop by. Sorry I got so sloshed last night, I seriously owe you one. Dinner on me later? The team is meeting at some pub downtown. P.S. I nicked your last hangover potion, don’t hate me._ Teddy shook his head and smiled fondly, despite himself. He set about making coffee and a simple fry up to stave off his hangover the old fashioned way before heading over to the Puddlemere practice pitch. 

Teddy sat in the front row of the stands, watching James run seeker drills towards the end of practice. He was nearly more graceful on a broom hundreds of feet in the air than he was on solid ground. Teddy loved watching James fly, his windswept hair and exhilarated smile making anyone watching feel like they were right there beside him. 

One of the players standing by the benches made his way over to Teddy and extended his hand. “Jesse Wickham. We met last night, although I’m not sure you remember, you were in a right state.” Teddy shook his hand as Jesse threw his head back and laughed heartily, and found himself taking an instant liking to the man. The name sounded familiar, and Teddy remembered a few of James’ stories about Jesse being his best mate on the team. “Can’t believe James hasn’t brought you around before now. He talks about you all the damn time”, Jesse complained, although the twinkle in his eye and the smile tugging at the corners of his lips were at odds with his tone of voice. “We were beginning to think you didn’t exist!” Teddy forced out an awkward laugh as Jesse continued. 

“But it was great seeing you with him last night, he seemed the most himself I’ve ever seen him. He got this look on his face when you were talking about all your plant stuff. James never slows down but it’s like he could sit still for hours listening to you.” Teddy’s mouth goes dry at the observation, stated so simply and plainly, something he had never noticed before. Jesse gives Teddy a good natured pat on the shoulder. “Sorry to get so deep right off the bat, mate. James is a good chap, that’s all, and it’s nice to see him happy.” 

They both looked out to the field as James flew close to the ground and jumped off his broom, throwing it over his shoulder as he walked towards them. Another teammate threw him a towel, which he used to towel off his hair, smiling and laughing at something the dark haired man said to him. Teddy felt a twist in his gut at the sight, the dark haired man standing closer than was strictly necessary, placing a hand possessively on James’ forearm to draw his full attention. He and James may not actually be dating, but this git didn’t know that. Something on Teddy’s face must have given him away, as Jesse was quick to say, “Don’t worry about Belmont there, he’s mostly harmless. Besides, James shuts him down every time.” Jesse stifled a chuckle as James approached them.

“Hey Teddy, glad you made it!” James called out as he walked over, stripping his shirt off in one fluid motion, causing Teddy to momentarily forget how to form words and proper sentences. All that dark, freckled skin on display. Teddy could never get used to how comfortable James was in his own skin, and how confidently he showed it off at every available occasion. Luckily Jesse filled the silence before Teddy’s mental lapse was noticed. 

“You coming out with us later, Lupin?” 

Teddy looked up from where his eyes had been tracking a drop of sweat disappear beneath the waistline of James’ joggers, startled by the sound of his surname. “Uh, yeah, Jamie mentioned that. ‘Course I am.” He couldn’t help but notice Belmont watching from a few steps away, and he draped his arm over James’ shoulders for good measure. Just to make the relationship believable, that was the point of all this, right? James smiled up at him and jerked his head towards the locker rooms, motioning for Teddy to follow him. 

“So I was thinking”, James began, “we could use tonight to stage our break up.” 

Teddy’s next step faltered. He successfully played it off as a trip, he hoped, and fell back in step with James. “Our...breakup. Sure.” 

“Well, I wasn’t planning on keeping you caught up in this forever”, James laughed. “You’ve already done more than enough, more than I could have asked for. The guys know you exist and I’ll have a grieving period after the break up so they’ll leave me be, no more unwanted blind dates.” 

Of course. That was all it had been about, from the very beginning. It had been fake, a charade, and Teddy knew that. Why had he let himself become so invested in something that would never be true? What a fool he had been. But this was obviously what James wanted, he was young and wanted to remain untethered. Who was Teddy to stand in his way? These feelings would just complicate things for both of them. James’ life was going so great at the moment, Teddy couldn’t be the one to ruin that. 

“Yeah, let’s get this whole thing over with.” He watched James walk into the locker room, turning on the spot and apparating away as soon as the door closed behind him. 

Teddy walked into the pub later that night and could immediately tell which corner the team had claimed, a raucous celebration already in full swing. A group of three men were leaning on one another and belting out a Queen song, much to the chagrin of the people around them as they were nowhere near the right key. Teddy saw James and paused before heading over to join him. He wanted just a moment, one perfect moment to let himself imagine that this was all real. That he was meeting James here for a date after practice. That he could walk over, drop a kiss on James’ cheek and press a hand to the small of his back, proud to show everyone there that James was his. And he was Jamie’s. 

He shook his head to dispel his fantasties, and wandered over to the table James was standing next to, in the middle of a story as always. His face lit up when he saw Teddy and he cut off his story abruptly to wrap in a crushing hug. Three sheets to the wind already, thought Teddy. Proof that this meant absolutely nothing to him. It was then Teddy knew he couldn’t hold up this farce for a second longer, he needed to get out of there. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t act like he was okay with any of this. He was done being used, thrown out at the first opportunity. James had been a great actor so far, but Teddy was ready to steal the show. He pushed James away from him, a little more roughly than he intended to. James staggered back against the table, shock evident on his face. 

“You think you can just run up to me and pretend everything is okay?” Teddy demanded. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, James said, looking slowly from side to side. They had nearly every eye on them and conversation had died down to a dull murmur. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about James!” Teddy yelled, fueled by the mess of emotion storming within him. 

“Let’s go talk about this somewhere more private” said James, feigning a calm demeanor. He reached out for Teddy’s arm. Teddy swept his hand away, past caring who was watching or how ridiculous he sounded. 

“There’s nothing more to talk about. This is done with. We’re done. That way you can go blow every bloke in the league, that’s what you want after all, isn’t it? I could never be enough for you,” Teddy spat out. He didn’t wait to see the look of shock crumple from James’ face. Teddy turned and pushed his way between the onlookers, crashing through the door and out onto the street as fast as he could, his ragged breathing harsh and loud in the quiet evening air. He apparated home to drown himself in a bottle of firewhiskey before he could think about what he’d just done. 

* * *

Teddy woke up the next morning on the floor of his living room with a splitting headache and growing sense of dread pooling in his stomach. He had completely lost it last night, unfairly lashed out at James for all the feelings he had been too scared to admit to him. It had felt easier at the time to push him away rather than face the reality of James not feeling the same way. Teddy managed to get up and stumble to his bed, only staying awake long enough to down a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and fall back into peaceful oblivion. 

He goes through the motions in a haze the next few days. He doesn’t leave his flat when he doesn’t absolutely have to and stays up at all times of night cleaning when he can’t get to sleep. He doesn’t hear from James and doesn’t blame him for it. Teddy knows he should apologize for his explosion at the pub, but he has no idea what he could possibly say to explain himself. The truth? That he had fallen arse over tits in love with his best friend and had no idea when or how it happened. That their pretend relationship had seemed too real, was exactly what Teddy wanted his life to look like, everything he had never dared hope for. That he couldn’t imagine his life without James in it, but that just friends was no longer enough. Teddy knew he owed James an explanation, but more than that, he realized that he wanted James to know how he felt. He deserved the truth, all of it. Teddy spent the rest of the day building up his courage, walking over to the floo multiple times only to turn away at the last second. “Get ahold of yourself, you’re not some lovesick teenager”, Teddy berated himself. He balled his fists at his sides, took a deep breath, and walked determinedly over to the floo without glancing back this time. 

Teddy stumbled through the floo at the flat James shares with Albus, desperate to tell James how he felt before he lost his nerve. It was not James, however, that Teddy saw when he finally looked up from his soot-covered feet. Albus and Scorpius were laying together on the couch in various states of undress, but wearing the same shocked expression on their faces as they stared at Teddy. There was a single second of tense stillness, then a flurry of motion as Teddy threw his arm over his eyes and Scorpius and Albus hurriedly untangled themselves, moving to seated positions next to each other and attempting to right their remaining clothing. 

“Merlin Al, don’t you have a perfectly good bedroom for that?” Teddy exclaimed, his face heating up. He glanced cautiously over the top of his arm, then dropped it down to his side when he saw Albus and Scorpius were no longer straddling one another. 

“The real question is what the fuck are you even doing here, in my flat?” Albus replied shortly with a smug look on his face, only the pink tips of his ears giving away his embarrassment. Scorpius was not meeting Teddy’s eye, glancing around the living room like he had never seen it before, a faint blush working its way up his neck and onto his cheeks, a pillow held over his lap with one hand and his other holding Albus’. 

“I was looking for James, is he here?” “Yeah, he’s just in his room getting ready for the threesome”, Albus says flatly. “Of course he’s not here, you gigantic wanker!” Albus rolled his eyes at Teddy’s dumbstruck expression. Scorpius unsuccessfully attempted to stifle his giggles into his hand, adding a few coughs at the end that were in no way believable. “He’s out on a date, if you must know. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. Don’t you two practically have a psychic connection by this point?” 

“He, uh, didn’t tell me, no. A date? With who? Where?” Teddy’s voice got higher and more agitated with each question, even he could hear it but couldn't control it if he tried. Albus eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, at both the questions and Teddy’s tone of voice. 

“At the coffee shop on the corner of the street, with some teammate of his. Is everything okay?” Albus asked. 

“No. But I hope it will be”, Teddy replied as he turned in place and apparated out of the flat without another word. 

* * *

Teddy walked into the coffee shop and stopped dead when he saw James sitting at a table near the window, talking with a familiar dark haired man. Belmont. Of course it would be him. Teddy’s heart dropped into his stomach, the air whooshed out of his chest and he struggled to breathe back in. Of their own accord, his feet carried him closer to James’ table, until James finally looked over and noticed him. Teddy could see the emotions warring in James’ eyes, his usual happiness at seeing Teddy smothered by anger and betrayal. Teddy had never seen him like this, his face contorted into an ugly frown. Teddy felt sick, knowing that he was the one who had put it there. 

“Teddy, what the hell are you doing here?” James demanded, raising up to a standing position and putting up a hand for Belmont to remain seated. Teddy had used up all his determination by this point, and Belmont was a variable he had not expected. James wanted him, not Teddy, and he had to accept that. He also had to get out of there, now. 

“I’m, uh, just here for this.” Teddy reached out to the counter next to him and grabbed whatever was closest to him. 

“You’re here for...sugar packets?” James asked incredulously, surprise replacing the anger on his face, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open slightly. 

“I ran out at home”, Teddy sputtered as he turned on his heel and very nearly ran from the shop, the bell tingling as he pushed through the door and escaped to the alley and apparated home. 

Teddy had barely a moment to collect himself, and throw the stupid sugar packets on the kitchen table before he heard the floo flare to life and stumbling footsteps make their way across the living room floor. “And what the actual fuck was that, Teddy? You don’t get to just show up in my life like that, not after what you did. Sugar packets? Utter bullshit and you know it.” James was breathing harshly, like he had run all the way to Teddy’s flat from the coffee shop. “Say something!” James shouted when Teddy remained silent. Teddy turned around slowly and brought his eyes up to James’ face. He was devastated by what he saw there, James’ face red and splotchy from anger, deep lines between his eyebrows Teddy had never seen there before. 

“I’m sorry”, Teddy said quietly, looking back down at the floor. “I’m so sorry, for everything. You didn’t deserve any of this. I’ve been so selfish, I was just trying to protect myself but I ended up hurting you instead.” Teddy took a shuddering breath and continued, eyes trained on the chipped corner on a piece of tile. “I thought the fake dating was okay, I thought it would be fine, but I was wrong. It -- it felt too real, and it’s nothing you did wrong. It’s my fault. I didn’t understand how I felt until it was too late, and I lashed out at you in my insecurity. I just want you to be happy, Jamie, whatever that means. Whoever you want to be with. And that person isn’t me, I accept that.” Teddy dragged his eyes back up to look at James, his chest feeling somehow full and empty at the same time, relief and dread flooding his body in equal measure after his admission. James’ eyes were fixed on Teddy’s, his gaze intent and heated. 

“It’s always been you, Teddy.” 

He closed the space between them in two long strides, placed one hand on the back of Teddy’s neck and brought their lips together forcefully. He paused only a second before beginning to move his lips, his other hand coming up to grasp tightly at the front of Teddy’s shirt. Teddy tilted his head, fitting their lips together and wrapping his arms around James’ waist and pulling him closer, causing James to let out a helpless whimper, a sound which went straight to Teddy’s cock. So was the fact that James was slowly rolling his hips against Teddy’s, and alternating between biting Teddy’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, the hand at his chest working its way lower and teasing along the waistband of his jeans. 

“Fuck, Jamie”, Teddy forced out, his voice hoarse, as he pushed James back by his shoulders. He needed oxygen so his brain would start working again, and maybe stand a chance of catching up to the current situation. James was looking at him hungrily, his hand still fiddling with the button of Teddy’s jeans. 

“Well, sure. I did have that in mind. But maybe some other fun first”, James said cheekily, lowering his head to plant wet, sloppy kisses on Teddy’s neck, sucking lightly on the last spot he kissed. His hand that wasn’t currently occupied trying to open Teddy’s flies began working its way under his shirt and travelling up his stomach, mapping out the muscles of his chest with careful fingers. Teddy grabbed the bottom of James’ t-shirt, dragging it up and over his head. James leaned back for a moment as the t-shirt cleared his head, leaning back in immediately and capturing Teddy’s lips in another kiss as soon as he could. Teddy could lose himself for hours in this, in James, in hungry lips and roving hands and desperate sounds. It was more than he had ever dreamed of, James just as passionate and enthusiastic in this as in every other aspect of his life. Teddy used every last vestige of strength he had to stop James one more time, grabbing both of his wrists and looking into his eyes. 

“You’re sure?” he asked him, scared to death that James would come to his senses and leave but needing to be certain, for both of their sakes. James brought his hands up to hold Teddy’s face, his thumbs gently brushing his chin. The way he looked at Teddy took his breath away, warm and reverent in a way he had never experienced before. 

“I have wanted this longer than I could say,” James replied resolutely. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Teddy please.” That please broke Teddy into a million pieces, and the kiss that followed fixed back together every single piece, smoothing out the rough spots and sealing any remaining fractures, even ones so old he had forgotten all about them. Teddy reached down to grab the backs of James’ thighs, lifting him so he could wrap his legs around Teddy’s waist, never breaking the kiss as Teddy walked them to his bedroom. He laid James down on the bed with his head on the pillows, then climbed up after him, using one hand to pull his own shirt off. Teddy sat there, straddling James’ hips, and paused for a moment to take in the view. James’ hair was an absolute wreck, his eyes dark, his chest flushed and rising quickly with each breath he took. Teddy ran his hands over all that beautiful freckled skin on display, leaning down to lick a nipple and suck it into his mouth, as James’ cried out and arched into the sensation, his hands scrambling for purchase on Teddy’s hips. 

“What do you want me to do, Jamie? Tell me what you’ve thought about, what you’ve dreamt about”, Teddy said against James’ neck, nipping and licking the smooth skin there as he ground his hips down purposefully. He could feel James’ erection through his jeans, hard and hot against his own. 

“Uhhh -- everything, anything. Teddy, fuck, that feels good, don’t stop.” James gasped as Teddy continued to ride him. 

“Mmm, then I want to taste you. All of you.” Teddy moved down James’ legs, deftly undoing his flies so he could pull his jeans and pants down all at once, James’ hard and leaking cock hitting his stomach. Teddy moved his hands up his legs, starting at his ankles and moving all the way up to his hips, gently rolling them apart so he could settle between them. “Freckles everywhere” he murmured quietly, without realizing he spoke aloud. James chuckled, his hands coming up to run through Teddy’s hair. They fell back down to his sides to grip at the sheets when Teddy leaned up and licked a strip up the underside of his cock, circling the head with his tongue and ripping a strangled noise from James’ throat. Teddy wrapped one hand around the base and fit the rest into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the way back up. He brought his eyes up to meet James’ as he slid his mouth back down to meet his hand, and felt his cock twitch against his tongue in response. Teddy couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped his throat, long and deep. James’ hips bucked up wildly, uncontrollably. Teddy’s lips sucked off the head of his cock with an audible pop, and curved into a smile. “Ever had anyone lick your arsehole?” Teddy asked with a smirk. 

“I’m a virgin, not a saint, get on with it then”, James rasped, digging his heels into the bed to lift up his hips in desperation. Teddy barked out a laugh, and got on with it, as requested. He looped his hands under James’ legs to lift them and grip his hips to hold him in place, then swiped the flat of his tongue right across the tight whirl, eliciting a startled yelp from somewhere above his head. He chuckled softly as he repeated the action, over and over, then using the tip of his tongue to circle the rim. James was moaning continuously, Teddy could feel the reverberations against his lips as he responded with moans of his own. Once he felt the muscles softening around the rim, Teddy began working his tongue into James’ hole. He alternated suckly lightly and plunging his tongue into the loosened hole, and pulled back when he heard James’ moans go up in pitch, spit dribbling down his chin. 

James’ head snapped up, his eyes murderous. “Whaaa---.” His protestation trailed off as Teddy slowly pushed one finger into his spit-slicked hole, licking around it and moving the thumb of his other hand in circles over James’ hip. Teddy propped himself up on one elbow as he added a second finger, watching raptly as his fingers pumped in and out. James was completely lost, throwing his head back and forth on the pillows, hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. Teddy brought his knees up so he could wrap his other hand around James’ cock, stroking slowly at first and then more quickly as his fingers kept fucking into his arsehole. 

“You have no idea what you look like right now. How fucking beautiful you are”, Teddy groaned out, grunting as he worked his hand over James’ cock. “How fucking hot. Merlin Jamie, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? Such a good boy. Taking these fingers so well. Like you were made for it. Come for me, Jamie.” 

James’ eyes flew open, and he yelled out as he came, long stripes of come hitting his chest, his throat, his stomach. Teddy stroked him through it, slowing the fingers still held tight in his arsehole, watching the lines smooth out on James’ face as he came down from his orgasm, a soft smile on his lips. Teddy leaned over him to press a lingering kiss to his lips, letting his fingers slip out of him and started to stroke his own neglected cock, pushing his pants down his thighs for more access. He groaned at the onslaught of sensation after being hard for so long without contact. He looked up to see James watching him, eyes fixed on where the head of his cock reappeared above his fist on each downward stroke. 

“Come, Teddy. Come on me. All over me”, James said, eyes flaring. Teddy gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm hit him hard and sudden, heat racing down his spine, his hips moving erratically as his come painted James’ chest in streaks of white to match his own already drying there. He put a hand down in time to catch himself, hovering over James as the aftershocks rocked through his body. He collapsed down next to James, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off before rolling onto his side to curl around him and throw a leg over his. Teddy felt the tingle of a cleaning charm ghost over his body and he hummed contentedly, resting his head on James’ shoulder, closing his eyes and drifting off into the first good sleep he’d had in days. 

* * *

Teddy woke a few hours later, still plastered to James’ side, the room dark except for light flooding in through the hallway from the kitchen. He rolled onto his back and stretched out his sore muscles, turning his head to look at James. His eyes were just opening, awoken by Teddy’s movement and seeking his lost body heat. His eyes focused on Teddy’s face and he smiled so brightly and happily Teddy’s breath caught in his throat at the sight, and he felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest any second. Fuck, but he loved this man. And he would do whatever it took to be worthy of this kind of love in return. Teddy leaned over and kissed James, trying to convey everything he was feeling right at that moment but couldn’t put into words yet. 

“I’m starving”, James groaned as he pulled back, and Teddy laughed as he dropped a kiss on the tip of James’ nose and rolled over to go heat up some leftovers. 

“Of course you are. Bottomless pit, you are.” Teddy leaned down to grab his jeans. 

“Leave them off, won’t you?” James made his best attempt at a lewd wink, failing miserably but endearing and sexy all the more for it. Teddy stood and walked towards the doorway, wiggling his hips more than usual to put on a good show. James clapped and whistled in appreciation, and Teddy didn’t think he’d ever blushed harder in his life. 

James joined him at the kitchen table, wearing not a stitch of clothing and completely unbothered by it. “I’ve never been happier that I ran out of sugar”, said Teddy and James snorted in response. “Sorry to interrupt your date though.” 

“Date? You thought that was a date? Me with Belmont? No way in hell!” James exclaimed, staring at Teddy as if he’d sprouted a second head. “We were just talking. About you, actually.” It was Teddy's turn to look surprised as James continued. “I explained to each member of the team what had been going on, the fake dating, the fake break up.” Teddy looked down at his plate, guilt tainting the food in his mouth. “Hey, look at me”, James said quietly. He reached across the table to grasp Teddy’s hand. “It’s all fine. All is forgiven. Well, we can say one more mind-blowing orgasm and we’re even, deal?” James’ bright, honest smile eased Teddy’s guilty conscience and he smiled back in return, his hair turning a beautiful shade of pale pink. 

“It’s a deal, how about we settle this right now?” Teddy winked and started walking to the bedroom, not needing to look back to know James was following close behind.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr :)
> 
> @restlessandordinary


End file.
